


Possessed

by Bisexual_hawk



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demonic Possession, Gen, Hurt Jace Wayland, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Jace Wayland-centric, POV Jace Wayland, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_hawk/pseuds/Bisexual_hawk
Summary: Alec is possessed by a demon at the institute, and decides to visit Jace’s room. Jace curses himself for not having paid attention.





	1. Posssessed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is still one of my first fics, and English is my second language, so be kind! Hope you like it!

Jace stared out the window and witnessed the rain pouring. He was wearing his usual leather jeans and jacket with his arms crossed, a slight frown forming his face.

The golden boy had just come back from a mission with Clary, and just needed some time alone, if only just for a couple minutes. Everyone was quite busy at the institute with Valentine on the loose, and the fact that they had no clue on how to find him didn’t exactly boost anyone’s motivation.

Jace thought about the time he had spent with the maniac back on the ship. The way he had stripped him and chained him to the ceiling so that his followers could beat him for hours...He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so vulnerable. So exposed and defenseless. He was a weakling. An then, then they activated his healing rune and Valentine had spoken to him as if it was no big deal. Just a lesson needed to be taught, no biggie. Jace closed his eyes. No, he couldn’t let the bastard get to him. He had to be strong, everyone relied on him to make the right choices and push emotions out of the way. Alec, Clary, Isabelle...they all counted on him. He took a deep breath before trying to think of something else.

Jace was caught off guard when he heard someone lock the door. Wait...was that from inside? Jace turned around, ready to fight whoever was sneaking up on him, only to find no one but his parabatai, Alec. His shoulders untensed at the realization, though it still bothered him that Alec had just locked the door...

“Hey, man, why did you lock the door?” he asked curiously, taking a step forward.

“We need to talk” Alec said, rather emotionless. Then again, Alec wasn’t the most emotional person Jace knew of. Still, what could possibly be so important that his parabatai had to lock the door? Alec, not having turned around, still faced the door with his hands on the handle.

Jace’s brows scrunched together as he studied the man in front of him. “Umm, okay. Whats up?” he asked, preparing himself for the worst.

Facing the ground, Alec turned around with the key in his hands. He stood there for a moment before he gripped the small object with both hands and broke the key in two.

Wait...what?

Slowly, with hesitation, Jace decided to take another step forward. Something was wrong... “Hey...are you okay?” he questioned, still trying to meet his parabatai’s eyes. Alec stood scary still, continuing to just stare at the two pieces in hands. Barely a meter separated the two shadowhunters, and eventually the silence became too loud for Jace’s ears.

He let out a small chuckle before speaking again. “Hey, you’re scaring me. What’s up? You know you can talk to me about anything. We’re parabatai, remember?” He leaned forward to put a reassuring hand on Alec’s shoulder, but was shoved away. Before he could react, Alec’s hand gripped Jace’s wrist and squeezed tightly following with his left hand landing a hit towards Jace’s face. Twice. A third time. Everything happened so quickly, Jace could barely look up before Alec head-butted him right in the nose with so much power that he fell backwards.

“What the hell, Alec?” Jace held a hand to his now bleeding nose and looked up. But no, he wasn’t looking at his parabatai anymore. Where his brown eyes should have been, were eyes the color of pitch black-the eyes of a demon.

Jace cursed himself. He should have known! Alec was his parabatai, and he couldnt’ even feel this?

Still shocked at the realization, Jace stood up warily with his hand extended in front of him, his head running in top speed trying to figure out a way to solve this. He could only do as much before Alec-no,the demon, lifted his hand and headed straight for him.


	2. Guacamole? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace thinks he probably never will associate guacamole with something nice ever again.

__**Previously:**  
_“What the hell, Alec?” Jace held a hand to his now bleeding nose and looked up. But no, he wasn’t looking at his parabatai anymore. Where his brown eyes should have been, were eyes the color of pitch black-the eyes of a demon._  
_Jace cursed himself. He should have known! Alec was his parabatai, and he couldnt’ even feel this?  
_ _Still shocked at the realization, Jace stood up warily with his hand extended in front of him, his head running in top speed trying to figure out a way to solve this. He could only do as much before Alec-no,the demon, lifted his hand and headed straight for him._

**_Now_ : **

Jace barely managed to block the next blow, then ducked and attempted to back up against the wall. Again, he cursed himself. He had placed his blade at the desk, not expecting an attack like this. Then again, he didn’t want to hurt his best friend, and using the blade against Alec would only open several more options for that. 

Before he could react, Alec landed a solid hit to Jace’s already broken nose which made his head arch backwards, and while the younger boy was distracted, Alec put him in a choke hold. The shadowhunter started to suffocate almost immediately as he tried to drag the hands off him.

Only a split second later Jace found himself dragged up against the wall by Alec still choking him, his feet no longer touching the ground. In a state of shock, he tried to fight the hands off him, hitting and kicking the demon, but to no effort. Alec was so close, he could feel his breath on his face...was that  _guacamole_?

The choking and grasping for air then evolved to something more like wheezing, the lack of oxygen getting to his brain. Black spots were dancing in front of his eyes and, much to the demon’s amusement, tried to struggle out some words. In an attempt to get a connection through to Alec, he blinked and tried not to focus on the very fact that he was being choked against the wall by his best friend.

“A-alec...please...I know you’re in there...” he tried to say, but sounded more like “Alc...phease...inathee...” which didn’t get him very far.

The demon hadn’t killed him though. But why? Wasn’t that what they did?

The demon only seemed more amused when he studied the strangled expression on Jace’s face when realizing his eyes weren’t focusing anymore, just drifting out, staring at nothing but thin air. 

Only then, when Jace started to go almost limp in his grip, he decided to release the hold around his neck and threw him against the other wall, watching as the boy fell and crumpled together in a fetal position. Jace found himself doubling over in agony on all four, attempting to full his lungs pf air again by grasping and choking.

However, the break didn’t last long as Alec again headed for him, and all Jace could think to do was back up on wall behind him as far as he could, still sitting on the ground and trying to regain some strength. 

“Wait...” he pleaded, but no mercy was shown. Alec roughly grabbed Jace by the hair and yanked his head up with his left hand, hovering over him. A smirk seemed to be plastered on his face as he formed a fist with his other hand and started to slam it against the younger boy’s face.  _Fantastic._

Jace never thought he would stop, until he finally did, but only to crash his head painfully to the ground and kick him roughly in the ribs. Jace was sure he heard a crack or two, and with his swollen eyes, he could only get a slight glimpse of the man standing over him as he kicked him again over and over. The young shadowhunter tried to scream, to at least dull  _some_  of the pain, but only managed to choke and spit blood and try to shield his abdomen and face with his arms and feet. He might as well could’ve stretched out like a dog wanting a belly rub. The pain was so intense now as it burned through his body, and he was hoping, no,  _begging_  for some miracle to happen.  _Anything_ to stop the pain. 

And then it did. Like a snap with his fingers, the kicking stopped. Was he dead?  _Gee, Jace, could you be a little bit more optimistic?_

He barely looked up before the demon grabbed a hold of his hair again and started dragging him. He gritted his teeth as he tried to loosen the grip, but with no such luck.

Jace continued to thrash out as he felt a sudden breeze rush through the room. Papers on his desk started to move, blown around by a wind, and they seemed to slap him in the face whenever the opportunity occurred.  _Great, now the papers hate me too._

Then, he saw it: a purple-ish gas storm had found its way to the room. Only two meters separated him from the portal.  _One_.

 _No_. He was  _not_  letting himself being taken. He tried to fight, to make the demon let go of him. He screamed his throat raw and punched out - he would  _not_  leave the Institute. 

Just then, the door shut open, and the sight gave him hope. There, Izzy stood in her high heels, leather pants and top with a furious look on her face as if someone had disturbed her beauty sleep(which they probably did) and her whip in her hands. 

“HEY!” she shouted, with such force that Jace reminded himself not to make her very angry ever again in the future - he did not want to face her like this. 

“Izzy!” Jace managed to let out, but the hope got the better of him. Just as Izzy’s whip slashed out at the demon, it gave Jace one final push - and like a free fall towards the ocean, he found himself getting sucked into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, again, English is not my first language, so be kind!
> 
> Any kudos/comments are much appreciated!


	3. Back in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers! I'm so sorry for late update, I honestly thought this chapter would be up sooner. And I still have no idea where this is going, so if you have any suggestions, please comment!

**_Previously:_ **

Just then, the door shut open, and the sight gave him hope. There, Izzy stood in her high heels, leather pants and top with a furious look on her face as if someone had disturbed her beauty sleep(which they probably did) and her whip in her hands.

“HEY!” she shouted, with such force that Jace reminded himself not to make her very angry ever again in the future - he did not want to face her like this. 

“Izzy!” Jace managed to let out, but the hope got the better of him. Just as Izzy’s whip slashed out at the demon, it gave Jace one final push - and like a free fall towards the ocean, he found himself getting sucked into the portal.

**_Now_** : 

When Jace came to, he found himself in complete darkness, and his swollen eye did not make it any better. He blinked rather painfully and tried to remove his hair out of his face with his hand, but for some reason was not able to do so. With his head spinning and dizzy from blood loss, panic started to wash over him as he turned his head from side to side, trying to get any idea of his location. 

Jace was sitting, and he figured he was tied to a chair as his hands were chained behind him. He could barely feel them, though. His hands and wrists were numb, probably after the chains digging into them, as if not to mention the beating he had received not long ago.

_How could this happen?_  Jace thought. It had been a quiet evening and he was just about to go to bed after the mission with Clary. A demon possessed Alec attacking him was not part of his plans. He’d been caught off guard, and suddenly he was on the ground doing nothing but try to protect himself from a wild demon. A wave of shame washed over him. He was  _weak_. The word seemed to be pouring salt into his wounds and laughing him in the face.  _Weak_. Yes, that’s what he was. A weakling who couldn’t defend himself from one simple demon.

The panic was starting to overwhelm him. He  _hated_  not being in control, especially in dark places like these. His rapid breathing evolved to coughing, and the taste of iron could be felt in his mouth, as well as the smell of blood filling his nostrils. Why couldn’t he just  _focus_ , and make a plan? He had trained for this,  _dammit_. Still, evil memories of a certain man reminded him of this very situation, and he had a very good idea of the one responsible too.  

_Flashback_ :

**A 9 year old Jace stood in front of his father. With his head bowed down with his hands folded behind his back, he was afraid to look his dad in the eyes.**

**“ Look at me.” Valentine spoke, rather harsh,  
**

**The young boy stood still, not daring to look up.**

**“I _said_ , look at me!” his father demanded again.  
**

**Jace swallowed hard and slowly looked up. Luckily, he’d managed to blink away the tears from his eyes, though he was still shaking. His legs felt like jelly, and he was sure that a slight gust of wind could knock him off his feet.**

**“Father-”he started, but was immediately interrupted.  
**

**“You know what you’ve done, and you know very well that it will have consequences. I have decided your punishment, and it will be 2 days in the basement.” Valentine loomed over him like demon, and Jace’s eyes widened.  
**

**“But father-”  
**

**“No but’s! Now get out of here!”**

**Jace’s mouth parted, then closed again, knowing very well what would happen if he disobeyed.**

**After spending 2 days in the basement in complete darkness and almost no food, Jace found himself lying on the floor next to the cold wall, utterly exhausted. His eyes were puffy, and his breath icy like on a cold winter’s day. He’d lost track of time long ago, and could only wait and hope that his punishment was over soon.**

**When Valentine finally opened the door, Jace scrambled to his feet. In an attempt to not show weakness, he did it as fast as he could, and forced himself to not immediately black out.**

**Valentine shook his head slightly. Was that disappointment or satisfaction? Jace didn’t know. **After studying the sight of the boy in front of him, his father spoke:****

**“Go take a shower. Then come have dinner.”  
**

**Jace’s stomach rumbled at the sound of “dinner”, and for a second, all he wanted to do was run to the kitchen and eat all he could. Knowing better, he followed his father out the door and made his way to the bathroom...**

 

Reality kicked in all of a sudden when a flashing light blinded Jace. He automatically bowed his head and shut his eyes, waiting for them to adjust. A creaky door was all he could hear, and as footsteps echoed through the room, and Jace could only guess who it was that entered. Finally he could look up to see who was standing in front of him, and he had guessed right. Valentine, with his black coat and hands in his pockets, shook his head as he looked at the boy in front of him.

A shiver went down Jace’s spine. He knew what it meant now, and it was not satisfaction.

“Hello, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE: I've only read the first book(which was ages ago) and watched the series, so if there's anything that doesn't make sense in this story, that's why:)

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea just came to me, and i had to write it down. I know this is short, please comment if you think i should continue-don't really know where I'm going with this. 
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
